A sheet media pick mechanism for a printer may include a separator pad or roller to help separate the top sheet in a stack from next-to-top sheets as the top sheet is picked from the stack and fed into the printer.
The same part numbers designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures. The figures are not necessarily to scale.